The ability of the elevator device to slide longitudinally and to pivot relative to the base limits parasitic forces tending to twist the jack while the vehicle is being raised.
An embodiment of such a jack is described, for example, in publication DE-U-8 702 290.
The present invention provides a jack that is simpler to manufacture.